sly cooper adventures
by leonrock84
Summary: you might like this adventures and fantasy quest if your a fan of that enjoy
1. the new world

**SLY COOPER ADVENTURES**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE NEW WORLD**

sly was walking around in a disguise as a businessman with a hat to cover his face when he see a glow from the park what is that he said and walk there then he see it from inside of a tree he see something a book what is that doing here he said he put his hand inside grab the book i better tell the guys about this he said and walk to the safe house

meanwhile at the safe house Bentley and murray was watching tv when sly go inside guys i got something sly said what is it sly bentley said is this book i got in the park i was walking it glows for real sly said can we open it murray better try bentley said alright here we go sly said and open the book whoa sly said i think this is a wizard book bentley said good points it dose looks like it sly said and then a portal rise up whoa sly said what it that murray said and then the portal suck them hang on with something sly said and they all grab on with something what is happening murray said this is not good bentley said and then they start slipping off no no no sly said and then they let go they all scream and get suck in the portal

and then they come out there scream and hit the ground ow sly said and they all get up where are we murray this is not right sly said they see everyone in medieval clothes did we go back in time bentley said i have no idea sly said but then a dark cloud come up a evil voice laugh oh boy not good sly said lighting strike everywhere like that bentley said yep sly said and then skeleton army rise from the ground uh oh they all said and then the skeletons army see them and go after run sly said and they all run away what are they come from murray said maybe some evil guy sly said wait look a castle bentley said that was easy sly said and he knock on the door and then a wizard open welcome do you found the book he said wait how do you know sly ask well i'll show you come in the wizard said

and they all get in the castle are you a wizard sly ask i'm a master wizard you can call master he said whoa awesome bentley said so the book sly said well you see there is someone whoa will take over this world the world of fantasy master said okay go on sly said and oh okay master said many years a young wizard name drake not a good fantasy name sly said yeah i know master said

anyway he is became a great wizard he is train every year to be a wizard he done real good but then he use the power for evil thing use it on someone he got beat up pull pranks on someone he is became a evil guy all other wizard vanish him to the under world he is became a dark wizard 100 years later he is back with armys with him i send the to someone whoa found it and looks like is you sly

whoa whoa how do you know my name sly said well the book is magic who ever pick up the book it can tell someones name and you are sly cooper master said wow i really like it here sly said sure is murray and then something bang the door oh boy they're here sly said quick to the top master said and they all get to the top of the castle

and then he get there man there is no way we can attack all of them sly said there away master but then the cloud shows up hit a lighting on him whoa carp sly said is he dead bentley said and sly touch him with his foot yep he's dead sly said not good murray said that guy really like to kill someone guys looks like we are going to save the world and stop drake sly said yeah we can do it bentley said yeah murray said i can help too master said whoa what the sly said you see when someone is a wizard when they died they became a ghost master said oh okay sly said

you gonna need some gears to go master said sly i'll give you a sword shield and armor you are a warrior whoa nice armor sly said bentley i will give you a robe and a wand you are a wizard yes bentley said and murray i will make you grow in to a giant master said nice murray said now go and save world master said we won't let you down let's go guys sly said and they go on a quest

To be continued for chapter 2


	2. in the woods

**SLY COOPER ADVENTURES**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **IN THE WOODS**

sly bentley and murray get their gears and go on the quest to stop drake and save the world sly got a armor sword and shield bentley have a wizard robe and wand and murray grow tall became a giant they are now in the woods when they see 3 skeleton army alright guys do it one by one sly said like a role playing games bentley said i guess so sly said i love those murry and then they all line up sly slash his sword at one bentley zap one with his wand and murray ground pound nice job keep going sly said and the army attack them and then sly slash bentley zap murray pound and then and the army are down alright we did it sly said hey gold coins murray said alright sly said good job master said yeah thanks sly said you got some coins right master said yeah sly said well you need the coins to buy something you need to fight the maigc black smith master said where sly said you'll find him master said alright let's go sly said and they go on they fight another one how many of them sly said i have no idea bentley said anyway let's keep going sly said they all attack them and get more coins alright more coins sly said and he put in his pocket and then master shows up great job on your attack he said why thank you master sly said and bentley see something hey guys look bentley said that's him the black smith master said let's go to him sly said and they get there

hello there i'm the black smith i can help on you're quest he said in a german voice okay what do you got sly said well i have some new weapons you can buy them for you the black smith said okay what else sly said you need some potion i do have them also some new clothes if you want the black smith said go on sly said you some spells for your wizard friend i have that the black smith said alrigth bentley said you want trap you can get it the black smith said and the last thing sly said a new weapons upgrade for all of you the black smith said yeah thanks for that sly said give your money to me then i can do it for you the black smith said and he upgrade the sword and the shield upgrade the wand and bentley also buy a pontion and some spells and murray but a giant hammer thanks for everything sly said and they leave i'll be every where if you need me the black smith said

well done you have like a lot of stuff do you master said yeah good thing we have like a lot of money we need sly said alright then you can go on and stop drake the master said alright c'mon guys let's keep going sly said and they continue on with the quest but then they hear some what was that bentley said and they hear it again pertty much something bad sly said and murray see a eye and it move away i se something murray said what it is sly said it cloud be a monster murray said and then goblins jump up and land on the ground goblins sly said we have to fight them you know bentley said right let's fight sly said and they attack the goblins sly slash his sword bentley use the fire spell on them and murray hit them with the hammer now that's more like it murray said and they repeat and then the goblins are down slright guys sly said and he grab the coins and then he look at the map okay let me see wait what is that sly said and it was a stone circle that's a portal the master said ah would you stop scared me like that sly said sorry about that anyway that is the way to get you to the anouther place to get the underworld master said so rthat were he is sly said yep now go master said and they go off so um how long to get there bentley said it said 5 miles to the portal let's just keep going if we want to save the world sly said good point sly bentley said thank you sly said

so they walk 5 miles to the portal and then they get there alright hey master how it works sly said well to open it you know a crystal to open the portal master said how we get it sly said well bad news from a big enemise master said like what sly said and the ground start pounding what was that sly said that's what i mean better luck fight it master said yeah thanks a lot sly said

and then a monster appears and roars a giant troll bentley said i wish i was more taller then him murray said you tell me you only like 10 ft tell this guy is pertty much 15 ft sly said we better fight it and get the crystal you know bentley said you right sly said and he slash his foot and the troll kick him anyway and hit the tree ow sly said your okay murray said yeah keep going sly said and then murray hit him with the hammer and bentley use a lighting spell on him is there another way to defeat this thing bentley said let me think of that sly said better hurry up sly bentley said and zap the troll with a ice spell to freeze it wait i got it sly said and pull out a bomb he lgiht it up every body get back sly said and he throw the bomb at the troll and hit it oh yeah sly said the troll is almost down murray said i got this sly said you sure better not die if you fail bentley said and sly run jump and stab the troll wow murray said and the troll fall down sly jump away we did it guys sly said well it was you why not we win bentley said and the crystal float up from the troll there it is sly said and grab it you got it now put in the portal master said and sly place the crystal in the slot and the portal open let's go in there sly said and they all go in to another place

To be continued for chapter 3


End file.
